Her name is Meghan
by MBrabs1996
Summary: While on a mission to take down another Hydra research facility, the Avengers come across a mysterious young girl with a troubled past. Can the Avengers teach her that she's not the monster that she thinks she is? Maybe even find love along the way? New enemies will appear that will make Meghan question her loyalty to the Avengers and SHIELD. Can she handle it? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new story of mine. I know, I have so many stories that I started but have yet to finish. But hey, I get an idea and I immediately want to write it down and share it with you guys. This is centered outside my captainhill verse, so no, Maria Hill and Steve aren't a couple. Clint's family exists in this story (it was so hard to accept Laura and the kids after they sunk the clintasha ship. I can't be the only one that feels that way?) maybe Bruce/Natasha. Depends on my mood haha. I'm sorry for the suckish title, so if at any point you think of a better title, feel free to suggest it! Anyway, enjoy!**

It was just supposed to be a normal mission for the team. They were supposed to go to Germany and take down another Hydra research facility. It seemed like they were beginning to get a lot of those missions lately, not that Steve or the twins were complaining. They wanted Hydra gone for good.

"Alright, Wanda and Pietro, you guys are going to stay outside and make sure that nothing or no one gets in or out of the base except for us. Clint, you watch our backs from above. Stark and Nat, you two are with me inside." Steve tells them as the quintjet landed. The team didn't have Thor or any of the new Avengers with them since Fury sent them on a mission elsewhere and Bruce was still MIA.

Clint had done his job of taking out the guards that were stationed around the base from above and Natasha, Tony, and Steve had barely gotten inside before they were being shot at.

"Stark and I will hold them off. Go!" Natasha ordered as she ducked behind a wall, taking out her gun and began shooting at the Hydra agents. She had already hit several of them but more just kept coming. All the other Hydra bases were fairly easy to take down compared to this one; Hydra was trying to keep something hidden and they were going to find out what.

When the gunfire briefly ceased, Steve took the opportunity and ran down the hall, keeping his shield up to block any gunfire as he searched through the labs and cells until he came to one that was locked. Using his shield, he broke the lock on the door and kicked it open. The room was another lab of some sort. There were syringes, scalpals and magnify glasses on one counter and on another counter was vials of blood and test tubes. In the middle of the room strapped down to a cold, metal, examination table was a young girl. She appeared to be in her early to mid twenties with skin that was almost as pale as the moon. Her fiery red hair was messy and knotted, almost as if she hadn't brushed it in days, weeks even. She appeared to be malnourished and emaciated, looking as though she was a mere ninety pounds-one hundred pounds, tops. The girl had various cuts and bruises all over her legs and arms, and her left wrist appeared to be bruised and swollen, indicating that it was probably broken. She wore a ratty old t-shirt that barely went down to her thighs that was stained with blood.

"Hey guys...I think I found something...or someone." Steve said through comms.

"What did you find?" Tony replied back, being the only one that could really hear him through the gunfire.

Steve didn't answer, he just used his shield to break the girls bonds before he placed his shield on his back and picked the girl up bridal style. He was honestly shocked at how light she was. This girl obviously weighed a lot less than Wanda and Wanda was already really small. The redhead made a small whimpering sound, but her eyes stayed tightly shut and Steve quietly but quickly made his way out of the building. Natasha and Tony took great care to watch his back until he got outside and Clint watched his back from above.

* * *

When he got back to the jet, he put the girl on a stretcher and worked on treating her wounds. He was no doctor, but he was almost certain that she had some broken ribs and a probable concussion as well. He quickly found a blanket and placed it over her small frame to keep her warm. Steve made sure to check her pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that she still had one, although it was weak, and it wasn't much longer until everyone else arrived back on the jet. Pietro and Wanda immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw the girl and from the looks that Steve saw on their faces, they definitely seemed familiar with her.

"Do you know her? Who is she?" Steve asked, looking up at the twins, almost afraid of the answer.

"Her name is Meghan. She was at the base in Sokovia with us, but it was brief." Pietro explained, walking over to take a closer look at the unconscious redhead.

"Before Strucker started experimenting on her, Hydra used her as an assassin of sorts. They also used her to...put down...any of the experiments that looked as though they wouldn't survive. She was very stubborn at first." Wanda adds, joining her brother.

"But eventually the brainwashing and manipulation got to her, as did the torture she underwent if she was difficult," Pietro continues, "It wasn't until a year later that they began experimenting on her."

Steve sighed, "What kind of powers does she have?" He asked, looking back up at them. It was an open question for either of them to answer.

"We don't know. She left the base in Sokovia early on, before her powers made an appearance. She was transferred from base to base from what we heard." Wanda explains, reaching down to brush a curly strand of red hair out of Meghan's face.

"Is that all you know about her?" Clint asks, looking at Meghan warily.

The twins only nodded in response as Tony went and prepared the jet for take off and everyone returned to their seats, occasionally stealing glances at Meghan as they took off and began heading back to base.

They would just simply have to wait until Meghan woke up to question her. If she woke up.

 **A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Feel free to give constructive criticism, just don't be mean about it please. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter and I hope y'all like it!**

When they arrived at HQ, the girl, Meghan, was immediately taken by a team of doctors to be looked over and given a complete physical examination to determine the severity of her injuries, check her vitals, brain damage, and determine if any surgery would be needed to repair any broken bones. Meghan ended up having three broken ribs, a mild concussion, a broken wrist, and several cuts and lacerations on her arms and back needed stitches. Once she was fixed up, she was given her own room in the infirmary and Steve told everyone that he'd stay and keep an eye on her in case she woke up. If Fury wanted to speak to Steve, then he could come to the infirmary.

While he stayed with Meghan, Steve told Agent Hill to try and find as much information on her as possible so they knew exactly who this girl was. She had to have a family and friends who were looking for her and missed her. Steve walked over to Meghan's bedside from where he had been sitting and carefully brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was just sleeping and hadn't just been rescued from hell. He watched her chest rise and fall at a steady pace.

"Who are you?" He muttered as the door opened and Agent Hill stepped into the room, "What did you find out?" He asked quietly, walking over to her.

Agent Hill sighed and handed the tablet she held to him, "Her name is Meghan Bradner. She was born on March 29, 1996 and that would make her twenty-three-years-old this March. She disappeared on November 23rd, 2015 when she was nineteen. Her parents filed a missing persons report when she didn't return home from work and none of her friends had seen her," She starts as Steve carefully looked at the information on the tablet, "She left the states a few months after she went missing. As far as her friends and family is concerned? Meghan is dead." She added, briefly glancing at Meghan. Steve sighed and also looked at the redhead.

Three and a half years. For three and a half years she was held captive by Hydra. If it was hard for willing participants like Pietro and Wanda, he could only imagine how hard it must have been for an unwilling participant.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"No, that's all I could find on her. There's no information on her parents, not even their names. No information on any siblings she had, place of work at the time of her disappearance...nothing." She says, sighing.

"Do we know if she was a runaway and she stumbled across Hydra? Anything?"

"Well, she could have runaway and found Hydra on her own, she could have runaway and Hydra found her, she could have been kidnapped...there are a number of possibilities and we won't know the whole story until she wakes up." She explains, taking the tablet from him and going to the doorway, taking a brief minute to give Meghan one last glance before she left.

Steve sighed and started pacing around the room. This went on for several minutes until he heard Meghan groan and start to stir, making him go to the foot of the bed and watched the fair skinned girl half curiously and half warily. He didn't know how she would react or if she would react at all. She could be hostile or frightened. If she had powers, she could hurt him if she saw him as a threat, kill him even.

Steve watched as Meghan's eyes slowly opened.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review :)**


End file.
